


Alcohol, sex and violence

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Temporary Character Death, F/F, Past Character Death, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Barbara tries not to think about how it can all go wrong.





	Alcohol, sex and violence

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Álcool, sexo e violência](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384527) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 15 - umbrellas.

The little umbrellas pilling up in front of her were the only way to keep track of how much she had been drinking, and she wasn't entirely sure that she could count them, so the answer was probably a lot.

It wasn't as if she cared terribly about that, right now, she didn't care much about anything other than celebrating, which involved a lot of alcohol, a lot of sex, and a lot of gratuitous violence. Probably not in that order.

First, she thought she would die, and fine, that did happen, but she didn't stay dead. Then, she thought that she would never be back, but there she was. Then, that Tabitha would never forgive her, but she had. And finally, that Tabitha would agree to work with her but keep her distance, but they still got back together.

It wasn't like before, things could never be as... innocent as the early days of their relationship, that sweet spot between just convenient sex and breaking each other's hearts. They both knew how much they could hurt each other, they had been there and they couldn't go back to not knowing. But even so they decided to give this another go, and that was cause for celebrating.

If for no other reason, because maybe alcohol, sex and violence would be enough to keep Barbara from thinking that they would ruin things again.


End file.
